<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Girl by everydaygay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228662">Good Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaygay/pseuds/everydaygay'>everydaygay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riverdale Kink Bingo - Winter 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics &amp; Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Forced Orgasm, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Riverdale Kink Bingo 2020, choni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaygay/pseuds/everydaygay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni spends hour after hour getting Cheryl off over and over, until it’s almost too much for the poor girl to handle. But when she’s calling Cheryl a good girl the whole time, how can she refuse? </p><p>(Or, some praise kink/overstimulation porn)</p><p>Written for Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020. Square fill: Praise Kink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riverdale Kink Bingo - Winter 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The rest of my kink bingo fills aren’t going to be very long – this ended up being longer than I originally planned because I had so much fun writing it! As in the summary, this is 1000 words of pure SMUT with a tiny bit of fluff tacked on the end – enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Fuck,</em> Toni!” Cheryl squealed.</p><p>She could feel Toni’s bare tits against her back, her arms wrapped around her front. Both girls were sitting up, Cheryl perched between her girlfriend’s spread legs. Toni’s hands were working, one groping the Blossom’s chest roughly, while the other thrust three fingers deep into her dripping pussy.</p><p>“You’ve been such a good girl, baby,” Toni cooed gently.</p><p>Cheryl groaned again, trying to press her thighs together.</p><p>“Nu uh, baby girl,” Toni scolded, moving her hand from Cheryl’s nipple to force her legs back apart. “Good girls keep their legs open, remember?” she said sweetly. “Don’t you want to be a good girl? You’ve been doing so well…”</p><p>“I, uh – fuck – yes, Toni!” Cheryl stammered.</p><p>They had spent hours like this, Toni stimulating her clit, roughly pinching her nipples, fucking her pussy over and over. It was so, so close to too much – but when Toni kept praising her like that, telling her what a good girl she was, how could she possibly say no?</p><p>“That’s right,” Toni whispered, as Cheryl jerkily spread her legs further. “I know you can keep going. I know you can be good for me. But, since you were bad for a second there…” she trailed off, removing her fingers from inside her girlfriend and moving to her clit.</p><p>Cheryl groaned loudly. “Toni – ah – fuck,” was all she managed to choke out.</p><p>“I know baby,” her girlfriend murmured, “You’re so sensitive… Poor thing, you probably can’t bear me touching you, can you?” she paused, awaiting the redhead’s answer, but all the followed was a meek whimper. “What was that, baby? Behave and use your words,” she chastised.</p><p>“Too. Much.”</p><p>Toni paused. “Cher, do you need to use your safeword?”</p><p>Cheryl’s answer came quickly. “No.”</p><p>“Then I’m going to keep touching you, and you’re going to let me. Right, gorgeous?”</p><p>“Yes, Toni.”</p><p>“And why’s that? What are you?”</p><p>“Because I’m a good girl,” Cheryl gasped, just as Toni’s hand regained contact with her core.</p><p>“That’s right. You’re a good girl…” Toni purred. “Such a good girl.” She continued to rub circles on her clit, driving the girl quickly towards orgasm. “That’s why you’re dripping wet, isn’t it? Your pussy’s all wet because you love being so well behaved. Good thing you took those panties off; They’d be ruined now, wouldn’t they?”</p><p>Cheryl’s eyes opened long enough for her to glance at the lacy underwear long discarded on the floor.</p><p>“Oh wait,” Toni laughed “– they already were!”</p><p>“Toni, I…” Cheryl began, before being overcome with a sound almost like a sob.</p><p>“Are you gonna cum, beautiful? That’s good, I love it when you cum for me. That’s a good girl…” Toni coaxed the girl through what felt like her millionth orgasm of the day, Cheryl overwhelmed, overstimulated, and almost screaming.</p><p>Toni didn’t stop for a second, opting instead to continue firmly stroking her girlfriend’s clit. “Is it sensitive baby?” she asked gently.</p><p>“Yes!” Cheryl choked out.</p><p>“Good.” Toni said harshly, before her voice turned sweet again. “You’re gonna keep taking it though, aren’t you baby? You’re going to be my good girl and let me keep touching you?”</p><p>“Yes.” Cheryl repeated, compliant as ever. </p><p>“Perfect, my beautiful girl…”</p><p>It wasn’t long before Cheryl’s next orgasm came crashing over her, Toni holding her still as she twitched and shuddered – and actually screamed this time.</p><p>“Toni! Fuck! I – ah – Fuck!” she cried as Toni held her, calmly hushing her the whole time, but nevertheless continuing to work on her sensitive nub.</p><p>“Shh, baby girl, there’s a good girl, it’s okay… shh… Can you do one more? For me? Can my good girl do one more?”</p><p>Cheryl nodded.</p><p>“What did I say about using your words?”</p><p>She tried again. “Y-Yes,” she stuttered, “I can do one more.”</p><p>The redhead let out a thankful sigh as Toni took her right hand away from her heat – but her relief was short-lived. Toni immediately replaced it with her left and brought up her now free hand, pressing her dripping fingers to red lips. “Clean them.” She said simply.</p><p>Cheryl groaned around Toni’s fingers, doing her best to keep her hips still under the nearly unbearable ministrations against her oversensitive clit.</p><p>Toni leaned in and began whispering in her ear. “Good girl, Cheryl. Just one more orgasm for me. Just one more, you’ll do it for me right? You’re such a good girl. Cumming over and over for me. Letting me wreck you like this. God, you’re so well behaved. Can you take my fingers deeper?”</p><p>Upon feeling her girlfriend tip her head back to better accommodate, the Serpent pushed her fingers down, further into her throat. “Good <em>fucking</em> girl.”</p><p>Cheryl felt the movements against her tortured clit becoming rougher and jerkier, knew that Toni was enjoying having her in this fucked out, over stimulated state. The praise Toni was whispering to her was driving her ever closer to orgasm.</p><p>“Cum for me, good girl,” Toni commanded, removing her fingers from Cheryl’s mouth and plunging them immediately straight into her pussy.</p><p>Cheryl exploded, pleasure wracking through her body, screaming out a mantra of “Fuck, Toni!” over and over until she felt herself go limp and slump back into the front of her girlfriend’s body.</p><p>Toni removed her hands in an instant, slowly moving from behind Cheryl to let her lie down, before lying next to her.</p><p>“Are you okay baby? That one seemed pretty intense,” she asked.</p><p>“I’m okay, TT,” Cheryl responded faintly. Her eyes remained closed as Toni stroked her arm to bring her back and let her know she was there.</p><p>After a minute of silence, Toni got up. “I’ll get some water, is there anything else you need?” she asked, gazing lovingly at her blissed-out girlfriend.</p><p>“Say it again?” Cheryl asked quietly.</p><p>Toni grinned before leaning in to kiss her on the forehead.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, I welcome any feedback/other comments! Find me on tumblr: <a href="https://at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com">at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>